<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Four-Leaf Clover by zyx_soriano11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524479">Four-Leaf Clover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyx_soriano11/pseuds/zyx_soriano11'>zyx_soriano11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ASTRO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Dorms, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyx_soriano11/pseuds/zyx_soriano11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are home"</p>
<p>Eunwoo didn't even looked at Bin as he strode fast towards their shared bedroom.</p>
<p>Bin pretended like it didn't affected him and went back to rehearsing his lines even when nothing seemed to get in his stupid brain after nunu walked in that door. "..fuck this"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Four-Leaf Clover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first formal fanfic so please bear with me.♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You are home"</p>
<p>Eunwoo didn't even looked at Bin as he strode fast towards their shared bedroom.</p>
<p>Bin pretended like it didn't affected him and went back to rehearsing his lines even when nothing seemed to get in his stupid brain after nunu walked in that door. "..fuck this" they will be shooting for episode 3 of Mermaid Prince tomorrow and he still can't get the lines in his system. "this is frustrating." </p>
<p>Jinjin faked a cough, sitting on the couch opposite to Bin nursing a cup of coffee with an asleep Myungjun on his lap..slowly fumbling his lover's golden locks.</p>
<p>"I really think you two should talk about...you know those stuffs on tv"</p>
<p>"He just won't listen hyung. He does that everytime! He thinks he's always right, that he's the only one having a hard time here. He gets jealous over small things at work...I don't even overreact after he kissed a bunch of girls on his dramas. This is so unfair!" Bin remembered how he forced himself to watch that episode where Eunwoo played a role of a historian, kissing the female lead with same passion when they are together. It hurts but he still gave off comments like 'Min you are a bad kisser' and Eunwoo would frown in response.</p>
<p>Mj snuggled closed to Jinwoo, annoyed by the sudden noise... "then you two should stop kissing girls" mj mumbled on his sleep.</p>
<p>"..that is why you should make up. This issue between you two is affecting you and all of us. Eunwoo rarely comes out your room and you..you Moonbin staying overnight at the studio only to find out that you were sleeping there."</p>
<p>"I wasn't sleeping, I was rehearsing--"</p>
<p>"I followed you hyung." Rocky intrudes, coming out of the kitchen with a bottled water, and a towel on his shoulder looking like he just got out of shower. "Saw you curled up on one corner hugging a stuffed minion. That was really cringey" it wasn't long before the other two was bursting in laughter. </p>
<p>"Fix this Moonbin, don't hurt each other too much." </p>
<p>"Easy for you to say, you two never fought" looking intently to his asleep blonde hyung looking cuddly against the leader's chest.</p>
<p>"It's hard to start a fight with Junnie. He gets way too loud I can't stand it." Jinjin laughed as he carried the snoozing fake maknae towards their room. Rumbling a 'Go to sleep, Sanha' as he closes the door. </p>
<p>"You'll get over it." There was a tap on Bin's shoulder and Minhyuk heading towards the door.</p>
<p>"You think so Hyukkie?"</p>
<p>"Why not? I'm the number one Binu shipper." Smirk registering on his face. Looks right, rings false.</p>
<p>"You see hyung, I am your bestfriend ever since we started training, I know you asleep or awake and I definitely know how your world flipped that very moment Eunwoo hyung came in that door and went up to you." Bin felt blood rushed to his face.</p>
<p>"You were too lovestruck to talk that you completely ignored him" the dancer chuckled. "..so yeah after that, I resorted to being the third wheel of Binu. But that's ok. As long as you are happy, hyung."</p>
<p>"Hyuk.."</p>
<p>"I'm going to practice." Rocky gave a soft smile before closing the door behind him leaving a dumbfounded Bin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Min..open up" he kept his knocks soft not wanting to rattle the elder.</p>
<p>"It's not locked." Eunwoo said, voice muffled.</p>
<p>Bin went in instantly finding Dongmin on the bottom bunk, curled up against the wall.</p>
<p>"I--I thought you were locking it..that you don't want me here."</p>
<p>"It's your room too." Dongmin quickly responded not moving an inch.</p>
<p>"Are you still mad, Min?"</p>
<p>"I'm not mad. How could I be mad? It's your job. It's your personality. I have no right to tell you what to do, how to act, how to treat the other casts." In mantra, the very thing Bin hates. His boyfriend is always the most composed but he could also be the most overthinker of them and it's pretty hard to tell a Lee Dongmin to calm down.</p>
<p>"C'mon Min! It's just a drama." Almost a whine.</p>
<p>"Well, you kept on hanging out with her after the drama" Dongmin is now facing him, eyes tired and hair unsheveled but still looking ethereal.</p>
<p>"What am I supposed to do? We are working together and the staff is there--"</p>
<p>"No Bin, you like hanging out with her, just admit it. You never cared on how I would feel when we are shooting just blocks away from yours. You don't know what I'm feeling because you never cared. I get it." Dongmin stopped midway when he saw Bin's eyes become glassy, still unmoving looking at him in disbelief until tears slowly rolling down his cheeks and that's the very time Dongmin realized that he lost it.</p>
<p>"Bin..hey..are you crying? Please don't cry" his arms already around his boyfriend trying to calm him down as Bin started lashing out. </p>
<p>He is always soft for Bin's tears, like the sight of his boyfriend crying is enough to drive him insane. Cha Eunwoo is not afraid of anything but Lee Dongmin is weak for this. </p>
<p>"No..get off me. Get off, Min" Bin said, continuously wiping his face with his sleeve,pushing the elder off.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry. I just. I was just--"</p>
<p>"I do care on w-what you feel, Min. I care about everything too much that I hate myself for crying every single time you have to go kiss another girl in a drama when you are supposed to be just mine." Eunwoo felt his heart dropped, he never knew how Bin feels over his dramas. He always says that he is doing great or he would shoot 'You were a bad kisser, Min' telling him comments as if it's not a big deal. He never know Bin was feeling like this. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry..so sorry baby. I don't mean it, believe me. I was just fucking jealous. I didn't know you were suffering too." He could not contain his tears as he hugged his boyfriend tightly and Bin brawling his eyes out on his chest.</p>
<p>"It doesn't mean that I'm not showing it that I'm not feeling it." </p>
<p>Dongmin began to hate himself. He know that Moon Bin usually keep it all inside. He smiles to Aroha even when he feels like giving up. He looks tough but he easily cries when provoked..proving that he's bottling it all in. He could have known, he should have known.</p>
<p>"If you feel uncomfortable with it, then don't watch it Bin. Don't force yourself just to give me remarkable comments. I love you..I hate seeing you like this &amp; I'm sorry if I was being stupid. Sorry Bin-ah I'm supposed to make you happy and to support you with this but I'm awful.."</p>
<p>"'Mmm sorry too" Bin muffled..face still buried on his chest.</p>
<p>"No..you cannot be sorry for being a wonderful boyfriend, Bin. Don't dare to be sorry about that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was 2am..and Bin is now sleeping on Dongmin's arms, head on the crook of his neck as he was leaning on the wall opposite to their beds. He slowly pulled the younger up to carry him towards their bunk. Despite of Bin's bulk, he is already used to carrying him like this. He noticed that his boyfriend became lighter than before, there were also bags under his eyes and even paler. Dongmin cursed on himself remembering when Rocky came up to him on the dining table the other night telling him that Moonbin has been sleeping in the practice room. </p>
<p>"...he wouldn't be able to sleep well there. I'm an idiot."</p>
<p>He carefully lowered the younger down on his bunk and was going to get some extra blankets when he felt him still gripping on him.</p>
<p>"Bin-ah.."</p>
<p>"Wuv you, Min" half asleep</p>
<p>"Loveyou too, Moonbin." He placed a soft peck on his boyfriend's thin lips.


</p>
<p>"You know why I gave you the four leaf clover earing? It's because I wanted to tell you how I'm so lucky to have you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>